RANMA Y AKANE ¡UNA HISTORIA DE PIRATAS!
by Aralefics
Summary: Prologo: ¿Que pasaria si Akane fuera una rica burguesa?, ¿Y si Ranma fuera un pirata? Los destinos de ambos estan entrelazados. Una antigua enemistad les impide estar juntos.¿Podran superar todos los obstaculos que se interpongan?.Si quereis mas a leer se ha dicho.
1. Chapter 1

RANMA Y AKANE

¡UNA HISTORIA DE PIRATAS!

Prologo:

Hace mucho tiempo, a finales del siglo XVI, una época plagada de piratas, en la que los corsarios prácticamente dominaban los mares, (a excepción de los territorios españoles ya que les machacábamos) la vida de dos jóvenes, aún inexistentes, quedó unida por decisión de dos jóvenes amigos, que por caprichos del destino fueron separados y por lo tanto, olvidando el compromiso de sus hijos.

*Las edades de las chicas son algo distintas a las de la serie: Kasumi tiene 21 años y está casada con el doctor Tofu; Nabiki con 19 años era una experta en los negocios y ayudaba a su padre en todo lo que podía, además estaba comprometida con Kuno Tatewaki, un japonés bastante rico que viajaba mucho; y Akane, era una jovencita muy hermosa y a pesar de ser japonesa despertaba el interés en muchos jóvenes españoles, cuenta con 17 años de edad y a escondidas de las miradas indiscretas practicaba artes marciales con su padre, que la entrenaba duramente desde la muerte de su madre, y a pesar de que parezca duro, era la forma con la que superaban su dolor y se mantenían unidos.

*En esta historia Ranma es un año mayor que Akane ya que tiene 18 años y es pirata, pero por lo demás sigue igual; viste ropas chinas, el pelo lo lleva recogido en una trenza (su maravillosa trenza T-T), y es un perfecto artista marcial. Ryoga tiene la misma edad que Ranma y es su mejor amigo, siempre va con él en sus aventuras, está enamorado de Ukio y lleva su extraña pañoleta tapándole un ojo en símbolo de rebeldía. Ukio tiene 17 años al igual que Akane, dirige una posada-restaurante junto a su padre, es la mejor amiga de Ranma y tiene confusos sentimientos hacia Ryoga. Shampoo y Moose tienen 19 años, son amigos de Ranma por sus viajes y están casados, son piratas al igual que Ranma.

Capitulo 1:

España año 1605 principios del siglo XVII. ( en la actual Andalucía (Málaga)).

Casa de los Tendo:

Era una bonita mañana de verano, principios de julio, y una dulce chica de cabellos azules dormía plácidamente en su cama. Como todas las mañanas las sirvientas subían a su habitación para despertarla y ayudarla a lavarse, vestirse y maquillarse; pero como todas ellas, la chica se negaba a que la ayudaran a lavarse y más aún a que la maquillasen, y es que a la chica poca falta le hacía el maquillaje ya que poseía una belleza natural que muchas chicas no lograban ni con maquillaje; con la vestimenta era distinto ya que los complejos y abultados trajes no eran el fuerte de la chica, y por tanto necesitaba la ayuda de las sirvientas.

Al rato después de prepararse la chica bajó al comedor donde su padre Soun Tendo y sus hermanas mayores Nabiki y Kasumi la esperaban para desayunar. De esta forma empezaban todas las mañanas de esta pintoresca familia.

Y vosotros os preguntareis: ¿Qué hace la familia Tendo en España?, pues bien resulta que en una expedición dirigida a España, el señor Tendo junto con su esposa y sus tres hijas decidió partir, puesto que en Japón estaba arruinado y esa era su única salida.

En España, consiguió adquirir ciertos títulos y la admiración del rey, por lo que se convirtió en un noble. Todo parecía irle sobre ruedas; tenía una esposa maravillosa, tres hijas preciosas que eran la alegría de la casa…, todo era perfecto, hasta que llegó ese fatídico día. Su esposa hacía tiempo que estaba enferma y al poco tiempo de establecerse murió, dejando al pobre señor Tendo destrozado y a las tres preciosas niñas huérfanas y solas.

Akane

-Soun- Akane hija has dormido bien-pregunto con alegría el señor Tendo.

Hacía varios años que Soun había superado lo de su esposa y ahora lo más importante de su vida eran sus hijas, que ya habían crecido y se habían convertido en unas preciosas mujercitas, en concreto Akane, que cada vez se parecía más a su madre.

-Akane-muy bien padre y usted-dijo muy contenta.

-Soun-también bien, les estaba hablando a tus hermanas de que ya es hora de que te busquemos un buen mozo que te despose-dijo con un tono relajado, pero midiendo sus palabras ya que aunque Akane pareciese una chica tranquila tenía un carácter muy fuerte.

-Akane-¡qué!, ¡ yo no voy a comprometerme con nadie!,¡me niego!.

-Soun-pero Akane…-dijo Soun con lágrimas en los ojos-tienes que comprometerte ya tienes edad más que suficiente, hay un montón de muchachos apuestos que te quieren y si no te casas la gente empezará a hablar y a mirarte mal.

-Akane-NO, yo decidiré cuando me caso, y me da igual lo que diga la gente-dijo muy decidida-padre, por favor, sabes de sobra que deseo salir de aquí y viajar, sabes que quiero volver a Japón, recuperar nuestro honor y esparcir por nuestras tierras las cenizas de madre-esto último lo dijo con suplica.

Nabiki y Kasumi que habían seguido con atención la conversación decidieron intervenir.

-Nabiki-Hermanita no seas tonta y cásate, te irá muy bien y más si es alguien rico…-dijo con sorna y ambición reflejados en la voz y en la mirada.

-Kasumi-¡Nabiki!-dijo ésta muy enfadada-como puedes decirle eso a Akane. Akane tienes que hacer caso a padre él sabe lo que te conviene, además que vas a hacer tu sola en Japón-dijo con ánimo de disuadirla.

-Akane-se defenderme sola, padre puede confirmarlo, además, todas desde pequeñas hemos aprendido el idioma y las costumbres y la cultura japonesa-dijo Akane con determinación.

Soun que estaba desesperado y llorando no hacía más que dar vueltas por el salón y Nabiki que ya estaba harta decidió intervenir.

-Nabiki-Akane ya que estás empeñada en realizar esa aventura te propongo algo. Tú te vas con Kuno en uno de sus viajes a Japón y cuando vuelvas te casas con el chico que papa te elija.

-Akane-bueno…

-Soun-está bien acepto, pero debes prometer que cuando esto acabe obedecerás y harás lo que te diga.

-Akane-vale, me parece justo-al menos es mejor que nada.-pensó Akane ilusionada.

Fin del capitulo 1


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Japón, Nerima (o la zona en la que está ahora la actual Nerima).

Familia Saotome:

Era una mañana tranquila, cosa que era extraña teniendo en cuenta que siempre andaba metido en líos (por si no sabéis quien es os lo diré, evidentemente estoy hablando de Ranma Saotome).

-Ranma-ahaaaaaaa, que cansancio-dijo éste saliendo de la posada-restaurante de su amiga Ukio.

-Ukio-a dónde vas-preguntó algo preocupada, ya que era muy extraño que su amigo se levantara tan temprano.

-Ranma-al barco, he oído que Kuno Tatewaki, va a hacer uno de sus muchos viajes Japón dentro de cinco meses y tengo entendido que esta vez transportará un grandioso tesoro-dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos, y es que no solo se imaginaba el magnífico tesoro, sino que también le emocionaba la idea de combatir.

-Ukio-¡pero es un viaje larguísimo y peligroso! Y además, acabas de volver de uno de tus viajes, necesitas descansar, ¿por qué no mejor esperas a que el venga hasta aquí y así descansas? Eh Ranma-dijo en un tono suplicante.

-Ranma-sabes que no soy de los que aguantan tanto tiempo sin hacer nada, además, dicen que es muy orgulloso, imagínate su cara si le robara su tesoro nada más comenzara su viaje-esto último lo dijo con un deje de burla.

-Ukio-¡Ranma! Deja de decir estupideces y olvida esa estúpida aventura-dijo una muy enfadada y preocupada Ukio, que viéndose incapaz de convencer a su amigo se estaba frustrando.

-Ranma- lo siento, pero sabes muy bien porque lo hago, y no vas a pararme- dijo esta vez serio.

-Ukio-pero…

-Ranma-nada de peros, no puedes impedírmelo.

-Ukio-vaaale-dijo resignada-pero promete que te cuidaras mucho, y que enviaras cartas, y que no te pasará nada, que no dejarás que te maten, y…

-Ranma-jajajajaja, cálmate Ukio, sabes que soy el mejor guerrero del mundo y que nadie ni nada puede vencerme, machacaré a ese Kuno y volveré sano y salvo con un enorme botín-dijo un diverdido Ranma.

-Ukio-¿lo prometes?, ¿me prometes que volverás sano y salvo Ranma?-dijo con tristeza

-Ranma- lo prometo, te lo prometo Ukio-dijo muy decidido.

-Ukio-en ese caso…, te deseo un buen viaje y mucha suerte-dijo resignada.

-Ranma-gracias Ukio, ya verás cómo estoy de vuelta enseguida y lo celebramos con mi enorme botín-dijo intentando animarla.

-Ukio-jajajaja, no tienes remedio Ranma, anda vete que aún te queda mucho que preparar y cuanto antes te vayas antes volverás.

-Ranma-tienes toda la razón, voy a avisar a Ryoga y al resto de los hombres, que aún queda mucho por hacer-dijo Ranma corriendo

-Ukio-¡cuídate!-grito a un Ranma que ya estaba muy lejos.

Ella sabía muy bien porque hacía lo que hacía, porque se dedicaba a robar cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, y es que su honor de Saotome le obligaba a hacerlo.

Flash Back

-Ukio-oye Ranma, ¿por qué robas?-preguntó una muy curiosa Ukio de 10 años.

-Ranma-es una larga historia-dijo con amarguara-pero si quieres escucharla.

-Ukio-¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-gritó entusiasmada.

-Ranma-está bien, bueno… por donde empiezo, ¡ya se!, todo empezó hace 15 años, cuando mi padre y su mejor amigo viajaban juntos por Japón siguiendo a su maestro Happosai.

-Ukio-¡ese viejo pervertido!-gritó muy sorprendida.

-Ranma-sí, bueno… el caso es que él y su amigo estaban muy unidos, ambos tenían esposa, una casa, lo típico-dijo con desgana-el caso es que su amigo por alguna razón, que no me ha querido decir, lo perdió todo y tuvo que irse con su mujer y sus hijas…

-Ukio-¿¡y las conoces!?-preguntó emocionada.

-Ranma-no nunca las vi, en esos momentos estaban algo distanciados.

-Ukio-que pena… bueno sigue-dijo más animada.

-Ranma-vale, pero no me interrumpas.

-Ukio-bueno… no prometo nada-dijo en un tono travieso.

-Ranma-ahrrrrg.

-Ukio-jajajajajajajajajaja.

-Ranma-prosigo-dijo algo enfadado-el caso es que según mi padre, su amigo le robó y lo arruinó.

-Ukio-pero eso es horrible-dijo espantada

-Ranma-lo sé, es por eso que robamos y porque al parecer ahora su "amigo", es alguien importante, por lo que puede ir en alguno de los barcos que asaltamos, y cuando lo encontremos le haremos pagar por el daño que nos hizo-dijo este con furia-y de esta manera podré dejar de hacer lo que hago, y habré honrado el honor de los Saotome.

-Ukio-vayaaaa, no tenía ni idea.

-Ranma-pues ya lo sabes, esa es mi historia.

-Ukio-bueno ahora que ya lo sé, te voy a apoyar al cien por cien en tus aventuras-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ranma-gracias Ukio, tu si que eres una amiga-le dijo muy contento.

-Ukio-no hay por que darlas-dijo poniendo una pose un tanto extraña.

-Ranma-jajajajajajaja.

-Ukio-jajajajajajaja.

Fin del Flash Back

-Ranma-¡Desplegad las velas!, ponemos rumbo a España.

Fin del capitulo 2


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, quiero agradeceros que hayáis leído mi fic, en especial quiero darle las gracias a Leslietendo ya que me emocionó mucho que fuera la primera en comentar (y que el comentario fuera bueno). Siento si pongo los nombres al principio, lo hice para que lo entendierais mejor, pero intentaré cambiarlo (gracias por el consejo lulupita).

Notas de la autora:

Víctor es Shinnosuke (del ova pérdida de memoria). Las amigas las he inventado yo. (Elicia y Sofía)

Bueno aquí va el capítulo 3 ¡Disfruten!

Capítulo 3

Pov Akane

-Muchachas, las voy a extrañar muchísimo, cuídense mucho-dijo Akane abrazándolas.

-Oh Akane, no te vayas, quédate, ese viaje es una tontería, no te arriesgues, es muy peligroso-dijo Elicia llorando como una magdalena.

-No es ninguna tontería, es algo que debo hacer-dijo Akane algo molesta por los comentarios de su amiga.

-Pero…-dijo la pobre de Elicia

-Déjala, hay que apoyarla, somos sus amigas y si esto es importante para ella, también lo es para nosotras, ¿verdad?-la reprimió Sofía.

-Tienes razón-dijo más animada-lo siento mucho Akane-pero promete que enviarás muchas cartas.

-Lo prometo, soy muy afortunada al tener unas amigas como vosotras-dijo Akane muy emocionada.

-Vale vale, pero ahora es mejor que te vayas a despedir de Víctor o se enfadará mucho-soltó Sofía con una sonrisa cómplice.

-¡Es verdad! Tengo que despedirme de Shinnosuke.

-Aun no entiendo porque lo llamas así, con lo fácil que es su nombre-dijo Elicia

-Eso es porque cuando llegué a España, no tenía prácticamente idea de cómo hablar y todo se me hacía extraño, por lo que Shinnosuke o Víctor, que fue el primer amigo que hice, como veía que todo me costaba me dijo que le pusiera el nombre japonés que yo quisiera para que me fuera más fácil. Es por eso que lo llamo así, la costumbre-les aclaró Akane.

-Ahora ya lo entiendo-respondió Elicia.

-Bueno me marcho-dijo corriendo en dirección a la casa de su amigo.

-¡Adiós y cuídate mucho!-gritaron las dos amigas al unísono.

Las amigas de Akane eran burguesas ricas y habían conectado con Akane enseguida, fueron ellas, junto con Shinnosuke/Víctor las que más la ayudaron con el idioma y las que le facilitaron a su familia que llegara donde se encontraba, en la clase alta.

-¡Shinnosuke!-gritó Akane que corría hacia su amigo.

Shinnosuke/Víctor, era un apuesto español de ojos azules y cabello moreno, tiene 18 años, fue el primer amigo de Akane y desde el primer momento se enamoró de ella, está esperando que el señor Tendo la ofrezca en matrimonio para declararse a ella y así poder estar juntos. Suele vestir una camisa holgada blanca y pantalones anchos marrones, sus zapatos, al igual que los pantalones son marrones; siempre lleva una espada y su sueño, además de casarse con Akane es alistarse en la armada de la marina.

-¡Akane!, ya creía que no venías-dijo sonriendo-tengo que contarte muchas cosas, mi tío me ha dado permiso para que vengas con nosotros a nuestra casa en Austria el mes que viene y además…

-Lo siento-dijo dolida.

-¿Qué?-dijo este sin entender.

-Me voy a Japón, solo venía a despedirme-dijo una todavía más triste Akane.

-Así que era verdad, te marchas-dijo apenado

-Tengo que hacerlo, pero volveré y entonces…

-¡Para!-gritó-para… no me tienes que dar explicaciones, además probablemente querrás quedarte allí-dijo todavía más deprimido-y te enamorarás de algún japonés-esto último lo dijo tan bajo que Akane no llegó a oirlo.

-Volveré-dijo decidida pero en un tono conciliador-se lo he prometido a mi padre, además es aquí donde está mi familia, no podría dejarles.

-Vale, pero… quiero que te lleves esto-dijo quitándose la cadena con la cruz de oro que siempre llevaba-te dará suerte y de esta forma te parecerá que siempre estoy contigo.

-Pero… yo…yo no…-dijo Akane con lágrimas en los ojos.

Akane no era capaz, ese collar era lo único que le quedaba de su padre, y se lo estaba entregando.(su padre había muerto en una batalla contra los franceses).

-Akane, no pasa nada-dijo en un tono tranquilo-quiero que te lo lleves, tómalo como una prueba de que volverás para devolvérmelo.

-Pero… aun así…y-yo…no-dijo Akane ya llorando sin poder contener las lágrimas por más tiempo.

-Akane no llores-dijo y acto seguido la abrazó, transmitiéndole su cariño y confianza de que sabría cuidar de su posesión más preciada-sé que volverás, será como estar a tu lado y estoy seguro de que a mi padre no le importa que lo tengas tú.

Akane empezó entonces a llorar con más fuerza, pero al rato de haber sido acunada en los brazos de su amigo, se consiguió calmar.

-De-deacuerdo-susurro-pero aun así te voy a extrañar muchísimo-le dijo ya esta vez con una de esas sonrisas que derretían a cualquiera.

-Y yo a ti-dijo dándole un último abrazo.

-¡Adiós!, ¡Volveré muy pronto!-dijo corriendo en dirección al puerto, donde su familia, Kuno y toda la tripulación la esperaban para zarpar.

Pov Ranma

-Bueno muchachos, ya estamos muy cerca de nuestro objetivo-dijo Ranma con emoción contenida.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-gritó la tripulación al oír la noticia dada por su capitán.

-Hey Ranma-dijo Ryoga-quería preguntarte…, Kuno está en España, entonces… ¿Por qué narices estamos nosotros en Gran Canaria?-preguntó el pobre bastante enfadado.

-Jajajajaja, Ryoga amigo-dijo Ranm-los españoles son fuertes y son los que controlan en estos momentos el mar, si les atacamos nada más salen no tendríamos ninguna opción de ganar, puesto que estaríamos en clara desventaja, sin embargo, tendrá que atracar aquí para conseguir víveres, entonces, cuando salgan tranquilos, nosotros les seguiremos, y de esta forma les venceremos y dejaremos muy mal al presumido de Kuno-le explicó. Estaba casi riendo de nuevo, imaginando al pobre Kuno llorando desconsoladamente.

-Ahora entiendo tu plan, muy bueno por cierto, ahora voy a avisar a los hombres, que ellos tampoco lo entienden y no dejan de hacer preguntas-comentó Ryoga mientras bajaba las escaleras que daban a la bodega del barco donde se encontraban todos sus compañeros.

-Aaahh-suspiró-ya falta poco, poco para que reuna el dinero suficiente para encontrarte Tendo y menos para acabar con tu reputación Kuno-y tras decir esto bajo para reunirse con el resto de sus hombres.

Pov Akane

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, pensando en el largo viaje que le aguardaba, pensaba en su familia y amigos, que se habían quedado en España aguardando su vuelta; aún recordaba cómo se había puesto su padre.

Flash Back

-¡AKANEEEE, AKANEEEE!, mi bebe, mi precioso bebe, no te vayas, quedaté con nosotros, ¡BUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA, BUUUUAAAAAAAA!-lloraba y berreaba Soun sin poder contenerse.

-Qué vergüenza, por favor padre deje ya de llorar-dijo una exasperada Nabiki.

-Akane-chan-llamó Kasumi, que solo la decía así cuando estaba preocupada-quiero que vayas con mucho cuidado y que envíes muchas cartas. (Lo siento me ha dado por las cartas ;)).

-Lo prometo-dijo Akane, y dicho esto se abrazaron.

-Jajajajaja, no hay por qué preocuparse, yo Kuno Tatewaki prometo que cuidaré de su hija jajajajajaja-soltó riéndose de una faoma un tanto histérica.

-Vale, vale, pero deja de reírte ya-dijo Nabiki avergonzada.

-Tengo que irme ya-dijo Akane dándole un último abrazo a todos-Kasumi dale recuerdos a Tofu de mi parte.

-Ni lo menciones-le respondió esta.

-Buuuuaaaaa-volvió a llorar Soun.

-Adiós Akane, cuídate mucho-dijo Nabiki dándole un abrazo a su hermana pequeña, y tras esto se acercó a Kuno y le estampó un beso en los labios-cuídate tu también, pero de mi hermana más ¿entendiste?

-Claro-dijo este, y le plantó otro beso en los labios a ella.

-Bueno vámonos ya-dijo Akane algo azorada, tras haber sido testigo de los amorosos y pasionales besos de su hermana y el prometido de esta.

-Tienes razón, ¡ZARPAMOS!-gritó Kuno a sus hombres-¡Adiós a todos!

-¡AKANE!, ¡SE ME OLVIDÓ DECIRTE QUE HE CONSEGUIDO ENTRAR EN LA ARMADA DE LA MARINA ,SI TE ENCUENTRAS EN PROBLEMAS AVISAMÉ!-gritó lo más fuerte que pudo Víctor/Shinnosuke mientras corría.

-¡ADIÓS, TE ECHARÉ DE MENOS!-le gritó Akane.

-¡CUIDATÉ!, te voy a extrañar muchísimo-esto último ya lo dijo casi susurrando.

-¡ADIÓS!-gritó por última vez Akane.

Fin del Flash Back

Sobretodo pensaba en Shinnosuke, en que había logrado su sueño y en que pronto ella también lograría el suyo, y tampoco dejaba de pensar en lo muchísimo que lo extrañaría, tanto que no había soltado la cruz desde que habían zarpado, y no la soltaría hasta mucho después.

Fin del capítulo 3

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, siento no haber actualizado antes pero es que no he tenido tiempo con los exámenes, espero que os haya gustado y que continuéis leyendo.

Dejar comentarios porfi ;), hasta pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de nuevo, aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Solo quiero adelantaros que en este capítulo por fin se conocen (bieeeenn :o). Bueno os dejo que leáis. Adieu.

Capítulo 4

Pov Akane

-Disculpa Kuno, pero podrías decirme por qué atracamos en Gran Canaria-preguntó confusa Akane-aún no hemos hecho ni la mitad del camino, ¿por qué nos detenemos tan pronto?

-Tengo que atender asuntos aquí, además, en cuanto descargue todo lo que llevamos, llenaré el barco de víveres ya que no vamos a parar a ser posible en una buena temporada-aclaró Kuno guiñándole el ojo, cosa que hizo que a Akane le diera un escalofrio.

-Ah-dijo esta como única respuesta.

-Jajajajaja, no te preocupes Akane Tendo, yo Kuno Tatewaki te prometo que zarparemos lo antes posible, jajajajaja-soltó este riendo como un histérico.

-Está loco-susurró-¡Me voy a dar una vuelta, vuelvo enseguida!-le gritó a este mientras bajaba por la tabla en dirección al puerto del pueblo.

-Vale, pero no tardes, no queremos dejarte aquí-le respondió como si fuera una niña pequeña, cosa que molestó de sobremanera a Akane, pero se contuvo a gritarle unas cuantas cosas por hacer honor a su fama de buenos modales.

-Vaaaleee-le dijo con un deje de furia en la voz, tras esto, bajó del todo la tabla y se fue alejando del barco alegrándose de pisar tierra y más aún de una que no conocía.

Pov Ranma

Había mandado a mis hombres a que fueran por víveres y munición ya que Kuno al fin había llegado y estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que yo, por lo que deduje que pronto zarparía.

Acababa de comprar unos ropajes para mí y mis hombres, típicos de la zona para no llamar tanto la atención, por lo que me encontraba vistiendo una camisa blanca y un chaleco de color rojo, que se ceñía a mi cuerpo y que estaba sujeto por un cinturón marrón, mis pantalones eran de un color negro azabache, pero al igual que el chaleco, se ceñían a mis piernas, para finalizar mi vestimenta, como calzado llevaba una botas que me llegaban un poco más arriba de las rodillas; los complementos que llevaba eran: mi katana, una daga, unos guantes marrones no muy oscuros y un sombrero de color marrón con una pluma blanca en el lado izquierdo sujeta por un "cinturón" que rodeaba el sombrero, además de una capa negra, del mismo color que los pantalones, que me colgaba del lado derecho del cuerpo.

Me encontraba en una zona un poco apartada del mercado que habían montado en el pueblo, recostado en unas cajas que había en un pequeño callejón que acababa en un muro, aun así todo se veía estupendamente ya que me encontraba a algo de altura, fue entonces cuando la vi. Era la muchacha más bonita que había visto nunca; su cabello azulado estaba recogido en un complicado peinado en el que el pelo aparecía y desaparecía por distintas zonas, para al fin terminar en unos preciosos bucles que caían por su espalda de una forma muy sensual y que se movían al ritmo de sus pasos, sus ropas le sentaban como un guante, llevaba un extraño corsé, la parte superior era de una fina tela blanca, y el reto ya era el corsé, de una tela mucho más gruesa de color amarillo dorado con pequeños dibujos de un dorado un poco más oscuro, poseía unos botones en la parte delantera, supuse que era allí donde se abrochaba, acababa casi al principio de los muslos, también portaba en la parte superior una especie de chaquetilla de manga corta de la misma tela blanca que la parte que cubría sus senos, esta se abrochaba en el cuello mediante un botón dorado del que caían unos lazos blancos, por dentro del corsé había otra capa de tela blanca que formaba volantes, en la que apenas se podían apreciar los dibujos de las costuras, debajo, caía por el miriñaque que llevaba una preciosa tela de color blanco que a su vez era cubierta por otras capas de tela blanca que finalmente acababan siendo cubiertas por otra capa de tela del mismo color amarillo dorado de la parte superior, aunque esta se abría en forma de v, pero del revés, su calzado se basaba en unos sencillos zapatos de color crema con un lazo y algo de tacón, como el reto de su vestimenta, estos tenían dibujos bordados en color dorado, los complementos que llevaba eran simples, compuestos por: unos sencillos guantes blancos con dibujitos pequeños bordados en los bordes, una sombrilla a juego con su traje y para finalizar una cadena con una cruz dorada. Pensé que era un ángel que había caído del cielo, pero creí morir cuando sonrió, ¡tenía la sonrisa más bonita del mundo!, di gracias a que estaba recostado porque de haber estado de pie mis piernas no habrían podido soportar mi peso.

Cuando volví en mí del trance en el que me encontraba tras haber sido testigo de tan bella visión, para poder preguntarle quien era, ella ya había desaparecido.

-¡Ranma!-gritó Ryoga, que llevaba la misma vestimenta que Ranma, pero en colores amarillos y verdes-ya lo tenemos todo listo, y Kuno zarpará dentro de poco, debemos darnos prisa en volver y prepararnos para atacar.

-Tienes razón vamos, no hay tiempo para tonterías ni distracciones-dijo Ranma pensando en la hermosa visión que había tenido de esa misteriosa muchacha.

Pov Akane

Había vuelto de mi paseo por el pueblo y llevábamos una hora de viaje, estaba aburrida en mi camarote, por lo que decidí a salir y dar vueltas por el barco, aún no me creía que estuviera en él rumbo a Japón, era un sueño hecho realidad. Seguí dando unas cuantas vueltas sin molestar a ninguno de los marineros, aún me sorprendía el barco, era un buque mercante, más concretamente un galeón, era largo y estrecho, tenía tres mástiles, los palos de la mesana estaban inclinados hacia la popa, utilizaba velas cabaderas y el trinquete estaba desplazado hacia atrás, cosa que me sorprendió, puesto que antes le levantaba delante del castillo de proa; sus velas eran de un color blanco amarillento, el barco estaba pintado con colores rojos y marrones, con alguna parte en color azul, el castillo de popa estaba decorado con volutas o guirnaldas y con unas pequeñas figuras talladas que seguían la forma del barco; poseía dos filas de cañones a ambos lados del barco, cinco en la parte superior ya que era más pequeña (a ambos lados) y diez en la parte baja (a ambos lados también), era un total de veinte cañones, la mitad que los que llevaban los de guerra; el casco era de madera y el timón, también de madera, tenía unas preciosas inscripciones grabadas por todo su contorno.

Me encontraba en la proa del barco, cuando de repente al mirar hacia la izquierda me quedé petrificada, ante mi apareció lo que más temía que ocurriera durante mi viaje y que soñaba que no me pasara, teníamos pegados un barco pirata.

Era un buque de tres palos (o mástiles), con dos cubiertas, contaba con dos filas de cañones repartidas a ambos lados del buque; los cañones eran menos que los nuestros, pero estaba segura que podrían frente a los nuestros ya que Kuno no se había preocupado de la munición ni de mantenerlos en buen estado, además, ese buque al ser más pequeño que el nuestro contaba con mayor velocidad a la hora de desplazarse y de realizar movimientos; sus velas eran completamente negras y su bandera que ondeaba al viento mostraba la imagen de una horrible calavera desfigurada, el casco era de madera y los colores del barco eran el blanco para la franja de los cañones y el negro el resto que quedaba, en el interior tenía alguna franja de color rojo, en la popa en la zona de los camarotes era cubierta por una capa de color negro, que contrastaba con las figuras talladas de color dorado que cubrían las ventanas y los bordes, en la proa se podía distinguir la espantosa figura de un esqueleto de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Era una visión espantosa, y lo fue más aún cuando vi que se pegaban a nosotros por babor (el lado izquierdo), al ser la primera en verlos grité.

-¡PIRATAS!-grité lo más fuerte que me permitieron mis pulmones.

-No puede ser-dijo Kuno asombrado, pero al momento se recompuso y gritó…-¡Todo el mundo a sus puestos, prepararos para atacar, no les dejaremos tomar el barco!

-¡Akane!-le gritó a esta-escóndete en el camarote y no salgas hasta que todo haya acabado-le dijo empujándola en dirección al camarote-en serio Akane, ni se te ocurra salir-amenazó, para al instante salir de allí corriendo para reunir a sus hombres, no sin antes cerrar la puerta con llave.

-¡No!-gritó a modo de protesta Akane-no me podéis dejar aquí.

En otra ocasión Kuno habría dejado que sus hombres se encargaran y él se habría escondido en su camarote, pero esta vez no podía ya que llevaba a bordo a la hermana de su prometida y si no la protegía su honor quedaría destrozado y lo perdería todo, además no contaba con demasiados buenos soldados, lo que le fastidió de sobremanera.

-¡Que todo el mundo se prepare, preparad los cañones, coged las armas, vamos a…!-pero se quedó mudo al ver quién era el capitán de la fragata que los iba a atacar-no puede ser-susurro ronco, ¡Saotome, no te atrevas a tocar mi barco!-amenazó fiero, cosa que le sorprendió ya que nunca había conseguido quitarse la espinita de haber sido derrotado numerosas veces por aquel muchacho que se burlaba de él, y que era aterrador a la hora de luchar.

-¡Ja!-rió Ranma-que te lo has creído-dijo-¡Preparad los cañones desplegad las cuchillas, lanzad cabos, arremetemos contra ellos!-gritó eufórico-¡AL ATAQUE!

-¡NOOOOO!-gritó Kuno, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Ranma había arremetido contra ellos, y los hombres de este estaban listos para lanzarse a su barco y atacarles, solo le dio tiempo a decir al mismo tiempo que Ranma…

-¡FUEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Fin del capítulo 4

Lo siento, siento dejarlo así, pero me apetecía acabarlo con algo de suspense jajaja (también es que se me ha agotado la inspiración *snif*). Espero que os guste mucho y que me dejéis algún comentario. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola de nuevo, aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste.

Capítulo 5

Pov Akane

Me encontraba escondida y encerrada en mi camarote por la estúpida orden de Kuno, debería sentirme aliviada, pero esto solo conseguía alterarme, Kuno había contratado marineros, no soldados; pude oír perfectamente el grito de guerra que lanzó Kuno, y al instante siguiente me encontraba tirada en el suelo debido a la fuerte embestida que había dado la fragata pirata contra nosotros, pude escuchar también disparos y la pelea que se estaba desarrollando en el barco, cada vez me costaba más estarme quieta; no me fiaba de Kuno, se hacía el valiente, pero la verdad era muy distinta, quería salir y ayudar, no por nada era una grandísima artista marcial, además de que tenía un muy buen dominio de la espada y amplios conocimientos sobre barcos, gracias a lecciones dadas con Shinnosuke. Shinnosuke, como deseaba que estuviera aquí conmigo, pero no lo estaba ni lo iba a estar, por lo que tomé la temeraria decisión de romper la puerta y ayudar a los demás, no permitiría que tomaran el barco y arruinaran mi viaje a Japón, si querían guerra la tendrían.

Tomé las cenizas de mi madre y las metí en un saquito rojo que até fuertemente a mi cintura bajo mis faldas, para no perderlo en la batalla; busque desesperada algún arma con la que poder defenderme y finalmente en el armario encontré una espada. Decidida le pegué una fuerte patada a la puerta y esta se abrió al instante, quedé por unos instantes en shock, la visión que tenía era horrible, había hombres muertos esparcidos por la cubierta, y lo peor es que la mayoría eran de Kuno, tras oír varios cañonazos, por fin desperté del trance y decidida me encaminé hacia el timón para tratar de alejarnos del barco y que no subiera ningún pirata más, pero a mitad del camino me topé con uno de ellos, por lo que no me quedó más remedio que desenvainar mi espada, al pirata pareció hacerle gracia por lo que aproveché su distracción para darle una buena estocada, este grito de dolor y soltó su espada al sentir la mía clavarse en su hombro, yo no esperé a que se recuperase y corrí en dirección al timón, cuando llegué lo agarré firmemente e intenté girar el barco a estribor, en un primer momento no sucedió nada, pero tras varios intentos por fin conseguí que nos separásemos, me sentía eufórica , pero me duró poco, pues el mismo pirata de antes se acercaba peligrosamente hacia a mí, solté el timón y me dirigí hacia el con la esperanza de que esto acabara lo antes posible.

Pov Ranma

Habíamos embestido el barco y yo junto con algunos de mis hombres nos habíamos lanzado al barco para la lucha, había arremetido con el primer marinero que encontré, no me hizo falta desenvainar la espada, acabé con el gracias a mis grandes dotes como artista marcial y fui deshaciéndome del reto de marinos que se interponían en mi camino, busqué a Kuno con la mirada y le encontré peleando con Ryouta, Kuno se veía realmente asustado, pero seguía luchando, normalmente se escondía, por lo que su acción me sorprendió así que me acerqué para poder luchar con él y descubrir el porqué de aquel cambio, Ryouta al verme se marchó dispuesto a luchar con otro sabiendo que al capitán lo quería para mí.

Estábamos enzarzados en la batalla, Kuno con su espada y yo con mi habilidad de artista marcial, el intentaba golpearme, pero yo esquivaba todos y cada uno de sus golpes y mientras le propinaba duros golpes por todo el cuerpo, me sorprendió la resistencia que mostraba, normalmente se habría rendido, pero hoy realmente me estaba sorprendiendo quedándose, así que decidí preguntarle.

-Hey Kuno-le grito Ranma esquivando su estocada-¿cómo es que hoy estas luchando?-preguntó curioso.

-No te importa-le respondió este fiero y muy cansado, la batalla estaba durando mucho y Ranma no dejaba de moverse y esquivar sus golpes.

-Vamos-dijo Ranma carcajeándose de él-cuéntamelo, sabes que tarde o temprano lo acabaré descubriendo, ya que voy a robar todo lo que llevas en este barco-dijo en un tono bastante siniestro que le puso a Kuno los pelos de punta.

-¡No!, no te llevarás nada-gritó furioso.

-Uy que miedo me das, me voy a registrar los camarotes, luchar contigo es realmente aburrido-se burló Ranma mientras se alejaba.

-¡NOOO!, no se te ocurra ir a los camarotes-gritó desesperado, no podía permitirse el lujo de que descubriera a Akane-lucha conmigo Saotome, no seas cobarde-exigió ya histérico.

Parece que esconde algo muy valioso en el camarote, me pregunto que será pensó curioso Ranma, y cuando se acercó seguido de Kuno, que corría lo más rápido que su pesado cuerpo le permitía, vio como se le desfiguraba la cara al ver que la puerta de uno de los camarotes estaba destrozada y abierta de par en par.

-No pude ser-susurró Kuno al borde del colapso, realmente creía que habían matado a Akane-no puede ser posible-repitió, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de su situación, más de la mitad de su tripulación había muerto y había perdido a Akane.

Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando el barco dio un bandazo, que hizo que la mayoría perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al suelo, incluido él, Ranma tuvo reflejos y permaneció de pie, pero le molestó que alguien hubiera hecho que los barcos quedaran separados, por lo que decidió tomar el timón y devolver el barco a donde debía, aún tenía que cargar el botín en su barco y averiguar el porqué del colapso de Kuno, pero antes de que pudiera subir donde se encontraba el timón Kazuya, uno de sus más leales hombres, cayó a sus pies pesadamente, completamente inmóvil, la razón, estaba muerto. Ranma encolerizó y de un salto subió a la cubierta donde se encontraba el timón y el causante de la muerte de su compañero, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie.

Pov Akane

Había acabado con la vida de aquel hombre y la verdad, me sentía confusa, presa del pánico lancé el cuerpo y bajé corriendo las escaleras, para mi sorpresa me encontré con Kuno en el suelo, este al verme pareció reaccionar y me agarró.

-Se puede saber qué demonios hacías-dijo tirando de ella en dirección a su camarote-creía que te habían matado.

-Se defenderme y ya he matado a uno de ellos-dijo orgullosa, olvidando lo confusa que se había sentido hacía escasos momentos.

Kuno se había puesto pálido, ella había sido la causa de que Ranma se encolerizara y si la encontraba no dudaría en matarla.

-Akane, no quiero que te separes de mi-dijo realmente serio-tu vida corre un grave peligro.

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendida, estaba loco-todos corremos peligro-le replicó.

-Akane, en serio, has enfadado mucho al capitán del barco, dando muerte a uno de sus hombre y no dudará en reclamar tu vida-dijo muy asustado.

-Se defenderme-dijo resuelta-nada me impedirá luchar, vamos a ir Japón y estos piratas no me lo van a impedir-sentenció, pero al ver que el barco era devuelto al lugar donde se encontraba anteriormente, que era pegado al barco pirata la confianza fue desapareciendo, y se le extinguió por completo al oír el rugido dado por el capitán del barco. Kuno estaba tan asustado que se escondió tras las faldas de Akane. Molesta por la cobardía de este Akane decidió enfrentarse a lo que el destino le tuviera preparado, por lo que salió con la cabeza bien alta dispuesta a enfrentar lo que hiciera falta.

Pov Ranma

Estaba destrozado, conocía a Kazuya desde que éramos unos críos y no pudiendo soportar su muerte lancé un grito desgarrador que salió de lo más profundo de mi ser, había conseguido juntar lo navíos nuevamente y di la orden a mis hombres de que registraran el barco, cargaran todo lo que tuviera valor y que apresaran al resto de los tripulantes que continuaran con vida.

Bajé de un salto y di otro más grande hacia mi barco para supervisar que todo llegaba bien; cuando todo estuvo cargado, volví al barco de mi adversario para ver a la tripulación restante apresada, pero para mi sorpresa todavía quedaba alguien luchando, no pude ver su rostro porque los prisioneros me lo impedían, pero si pude ver a Yuuta, otro de mis hombres, bastante asombrado y con dificultades para vencer a su oponente, iba a ayudarle, pero mi cerebro entro en trance al descubrir quién era su oponente, tenía ante mí a esa misteriosa joven del mercado luchando contra uno de mis hombres de igual a igual.

Aun no salía de mi trance, pero es que se veía preciosa con esa expresión fiera que indicaba que ella no iba a ceder, me hizo gracia, pero no podía seguir perdiendo tiempo al igual que no iba a dejar que se lastimara ninguno, por lo que ágilmente me puse tras de ella y la cogí en brazos y para alejarla de mi compañero; se sorprendió tanto que soltó su espada, pero al poco se recuperó e intento darme un puñetazo, lo esquivé sin dificultad, por lo que ella frunció el ceño e intentó darme algunos golpes más, todos fueron esquivados, pero quedé gratamente sorprendido, aquella muchacha no solo manejaba estupendamente la espada, sino que también sabía artes marciales, cuando caímos al suelo la sujeté de las muñecas y le susurré al oído.

-Yo no lo haría-dijo, y tras esto, Ranma la amarró como al resto de marineros, entre ellos se encontraba Kuno, que estaba llorando como un bebe tras ver su derrota.

Pov Akane

Estaba luchando contra otro de esos malditos piratas cuando de repente sentí que alguien me cogía en brazos y me levantaba en volandas dando un salto, de la impresión solté la espada, pero al instante reaccioné e intente propinarle varios golpes, mas fue inútil ya que él los esquivó todos, parecía sorprendido, me alegré, pero al instante me congelé cuando me dijo:

-Yo no lo haría-en un tono bastante gélido. Al instante me amarró con el resto y sentí vergüenza de que Kuno se rebajase al nivel de llorar y suplicar por su vida.

-Calla ya-le dijo Akane a Kuno incapaz de controlar la vergüenza que sentía hacia su persona.

-Bien-dijo Ranma-me gustaría saber quién fue el desgraciado que se cobró la vida de mi compañero-dijo señalando el cuerpo inerte de Kazuya.

Akane se quedó petrificada, Kuno tenía razón, iba a matarla, no iba a cumplir su sueño, pensó en Shinnosuke y le dedicó los que creía sus últimos momentos y acto seguido, reuniendo todo el valor que pudo dio un paso al frente y dijo con voz solemne:

-HE SIDO YO.

Pov Ranma

No conseguía salir de mi asombro, aquella muchacha estaba diciendo que había matado a uno de mis mejores hombres y estaba tan tranquila.

-No nos hagas daño-suplicó Kuno-por favor-pidió.

-Ja-rió Ranma-me habéis enfadado y vais a pagar las consecuencias-dijo molesto.

Estaba muy enfadado y dolido por la pérdida de mi amigo, pero no pude evitar sentir admiración y curiosidad por aquella misteriosa joven, al parecer ella era lo que Kuno escondía y para molestar a este y para poder pasar tiempo con aquella chica (aunque esto último nunca lo reconocería) decidí que lo mejor era llevármela.

-Muy bien-dijo Ranma muy serio-ya que tu mataste a uno de mis soldados, tu pagaras el precio, lo que significa que vendrás con nosotros sin protestar, de esta forma no le haremos daño a nadie más-dijo a modo de persuadirla, ya que no quería más líos.

-¡No, no podéis hacerme esto, no es justo, os habéis cobrado la vida de más de la mitad de la tripulación, habéis destrozado nuestro navío, y encima viene con exigencias!-dijo Akane furiosa, no iba a tolerar que encima se burlaran de ella, la iban a matar de todas formas, así que pensó en decir lo que pensaba, se negaba a ser como Kuno, que no dejaba de llorar.

Ranma quedó estupefacto ante la reacción de Akane, normalmente cuando hacía prisioneros estos suplicaban por sus vidas, igual que hacía el imbécil de Kuno, pero nunca le decían nada parecido.

-La vida no es justa señorita-le respondió Ranma con una sonrisa torcida, sin mostrar su sorpresa y sus ganas de conocerla más a fondo-por lo que voy a hacer lo que me de la real gana y eso implica que usted se viene conmigo y con mis hombres.

-¡No!-dijo gritando Akane mientras dos de los hombres de Ranma la cogían y la metían en el barco-Kuno haz algo, no te quedes quieto-protestó Akane.

-Mi barco-lloró Kuno, mis posesiones-lloraba amargamente Kuno-no puedo hacer nada-gimoteo.

-Claro que no puede hacer nada-rio Ranma y tras esto le dio tal patada que lo mandó volando hasta el mástil mayor.

-RANMAAAAAAAAA-gritó Kuno volando mientras hacía cuernitos con las manos.

-¡NO!-gritó Akane.

-Nos vamos-dijo Ranma mientras saltaba a su barco donde se encontraba el resto de su tripulación

-¡Eres un desgraciado!-soltó Akane-¡Hay muy pocos hombres y así será imposible que manejen un barco tan grande!, ¡Es que no tiene corazón, les ha condenado a una muerte segura en el mar!

Toda la tripulación no salía de su asombro, ¿cómo era posible que una muchacha le hablara así a su capitán?

-Si dan la vuelta-dijo Ranma molesto de que le hubieran hablado así-con el viento a favor, llegarán en unas horas o mañana a puerto, así que no los he condenado como usted piensa señorita…

-Akane-dijo ella, no quiso decir su apellido pues no quería que su familia estuviera en problemas.

-Bien señorita Akane, espero que se acomode y aprenda a convivir con piratas, pues nos aguarda un largo viaje a Japón.

¿Había dicho Japón?, no podía salir de mi asombro, al parecer mi destino no iba ser tan cruel, podría ir a Japón y cuando atracáramos en algún puerto, tendría la oportunidad de enviarle un mensaje a Shinnosuke. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era mantener la calma y comportarme y mientras ellos hacían sus cosas yo idearía mi plan, todo iba a salir bien, estaba segura de ello; y de nuevo tras la horrible pausa de la batalla volvía a encaminarme hacía Japón.

-¡Vamos muchachos!-gritó el capitán-todo rumbo a Japón.

Fin del capítulo 5

Bueno, por fin lo he terminado, me ha costado horrores imaginarme el desarrollo de la batalla, espero que os haya gustado:3, si no es así trataré de esforzarme más en las próximas. Saludos!

Dejen comentarios porfi ;p


	6. Chapter 6

Holaaaaaaaaaa, ya estoy aquí con la sexta parte de la historia, espero que la disfrutéis. Siento mucho haber tardado, pero es que ando algo falta de inspiración y la parte de Ranma me ha estado dando algunos problemillas.

Pero no os entretengo más, ¡A LEEEEER!

Capítulo 6

Pov Akane

Me encontraba en el calabozo del barco por orden de su capitán que al parecer estaba muy enfadado conmigo por la muerte de su compañero. Las celdas eran estrechas, húmedas y con moho; era realmente asqueroso.

Estaba hambrienta, no había probado bocado desde la mañana que nos habían atacado y ya había pasado más de un día, empezaba a sonarme el estómago, pero no hice caso iba mostrarme dura y fuerte y no iba a dejar que nada me afectara.

Mientras estaba teniendo estos pensamientos, escuché como alguien estaba bajando a los calabozos, más concretamente al mío, cuando estuvo cerca me di cuenta que a diferencia del resto de los piratas que había visto, tenía un rosto afable, y me sonreía con amabilidad; tenía el pelo rubio, y sus ojos eran de un color castaño almendrado, era alto y tendría veinti pocos años, portaba unos ropajes chinos que se basaban en una camisa amarilla dorada con un kanji en chino en el lado izquierdo que no logré saber lo que decía, se abrochaba al cuello, y unos pantalones anchos de color amarillo al igual que la camisa que se cerraban en el tobillo además de unas zapatillas negras que eran lo que finalizaban su atuendo. Llevaba en la mano una bandeja con comida y me la pasó a través de los barrotes.

-No quiero-dijo Akane con desconfianza, pues aunque el joven pareciese buena persona, era un pirata y ella había aprendido desde pequeña que no se podía confiar en su palabra-está envenenada-dijo con desconfianza y con la inocencia que la caracterizaba.

-Jajajajajaja-rio el pirata-que graciosa es señorita-dijo-mi nombre es Keita, soy el cocinero y le aseguro que no está envenenada, antes que envenenar uno de mis platos me corto las manos-le dijo Akane con una sonrisa que hizo que ésta a su vez sonriera también.

-Que sonrisa más bonita tiene-dijo Keita admirado

-Gracias-dijo esta con timidez-pero por si acaso no voy a comer… además no tengo hambre-dijo sin mucha convicción y es que en ese instante su estómago empezó a rugir con fuerza, lo que hizo que se sonrojara hasta la raíz del pelo.

-jijiji, yo creo que sí que la tiene-dijo un divertido Keita-vamos pruébela, la he hecho especialmente para usted.

-Es que…-dijo Akane con desconfianza todavía.

-Bueno si quiere la pruebo yo primero, y así verá que no está envenenada-y tras decir esto Keita se llevó a la boca un delicioso trozo de la comida

-Lo ve está bien no tiene nada raro, además tiene que comer o se enfermará.

-Bueno…-accedió Akane-pero… ¿qué le importa a un pirata si me enfermo?-preguntó sin saber la razón de porque un pirata estaba siendo amable y bueno

-Señorita-dijo-robamos por necesidad, y el que lo hagamos no implica que no podamos preocuparnos por los demás, y más si es de una joven tan bonita como usted ¿le importaría mucho decirme su nombre?- dijo Keita con amabilidad

-A…Akane-dijo mientras se sonrojaba y cogía el plato de comida

-Precioso-dijo contento de ver que había cogido confianza

-Gracias, perdóneme pero no se me había ocurrido que ustedes tuvieran sentimientos-dijo con sorpresa.

-Eh…-dijo Keita mientras le caía una gota de sudor por la frente-bueno no se preocupe, pero me gustaría que me llamara Keita y no pirata princesa.

-No soy princesa-dijo como impulso y enfadada, no quería que pensaran que era muy delicada y menos que era valiosa, no le interesaba poner en riesgo a su familia o que la vendieran o intercambiaran por algo.

-Tranquila…, entonces… puedo llamarte Akane a secas, me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien, s ya que el viaje va a ser largo y así mientras estás aquí encerrada te prepararé deliciosos platos y nos contaremos cosas para hacer el viaje más ameno-dijo Keita, le daba pena que una bonita chica libre de culpa estuviera encerrada por proteger su propia vida de uno de los hombres de su capitán.

-Va-vale, en verdad cocina usted muy bien y si voy a pasar aquí tantos meses me gustaría que alguien me hiciera compañía-dijo avergonzada, tendiéndole la bandeja con el plato de comida vacío.

-¡Estupendo!, me alegra que te gustara mi comida y dime solo Keita, no me trates de usted-dijo este con una enorme sonrisa que hizo que Akane sonriera por segunda vez en el dia.

-Si-dijo muy contenta de tener a alguien amable con quien hablar

-¡KEITA!-gritó uno de los piratas-¡¿Dónde te has metido, tienes que fregar los platos?!

-¡YA VOY!-gritó este molesto de que interrumpieran su conversación con Akane-me voy-le dijo-volveré cuando tenga tiempo linda Akane-y tras esto volvió por donde había venido dejando de nuevo sola a Akane

-Bueno-se dijo-al menos mi viaje no va a ser tan horrible como yo pensaba-y tras esto se tumbó en su 'cama' y durmió tranquila un rato sabiéndose protegida por su nuevo amigo.

Pov Ranma

Seguía dolido por la muerte de Kazuya, pero no sabía si estaba siendo demasiado duro con aquella chica, me pareció oír de Kuno que se llamaba Akane, la verdad es que me inquietaba esa muchacha, parecía dulce pero ya había visto que dentro de ella habitaba una fierecilla, cada vez me entraban más ganas de conocerla y saber dónde había aprendido artes marciales, mejor dicho, quien le había enseñado artes marciales, porque estaba claro que los españoles no las practicaban y por tanto no habían podido ser ellos los que la enseñaran.

Estaba divagando cuando me vino una idea a la cabeza, tal vez fuera la prometida de Kuno, esta idea me revolvió el estómago, aunque no sé bien porque, claro que bien pensado Kuno no tenía ni idea de artes marciales, aunque podría haber sido alguno de sus sirvientes…

-¡Aaarrh! , le preguntaré yo mismo, aunque quizás no quiera responderme, la he tenido encerada y probablemente estará muy enfadada…, pero se lo merecía, aunque… también es verdad que lo hizo para salvar su vida…-dijo Ranma en su camarote mientras daba vueltas como un león enjaulado-voy a salir-dijo al final con determinación- y le diré que debe decirme quien la enseño si no quiere saber lo que es bueno, espero que colabore porque soy incapaz de hacer daño a una mujer…

Tras esto salió del camarote y se dirigía a los calabozos cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo ¡no la había dado de comer!, salió corriendo y vio como Keita subía con un plato de comida vacío de los calabozos, y no solo eso sino que llevaba una sonrisa enorme plasmada en el rostro.

¿Que le habrá hecho a Akane?-pensó Ranma- si se le ocurrió propasarse con mi… ¿prisionera?, no se lo perdonaré nunca y no me importará que sea mayor que yo, lo aplastaré

Dicho esto se acercó rápidamente a Keita y se puso a interrogarlo.

-¿Qué hacías ahí abajo Keita?-preguntó molesto Ranma.

-Nada-dijo el aludido-solo le he llevado un poco de comida a la dulce Akane pensando que estaría hambrienta, y por lo visto acerté-sonrió alegre Keita.

- ¿Dijo dulce Akane? ¡Me las pagará! -¿Y quién te dijo que bajaras?-preguntó molesto-no di permiso a nadie de tener algún tipo de contacto o relación con ella.

-Nadie, pero me pareció muy injusto que una pobre muchacha tan dulce como Akane, que solo intentaba defenderse de nuestro asalto, sea castigada de este modo, ¿Qué pretendes Ranma? ¿Matarla de hambre?, ¿Que se ponga enferma?, me parece que estas siendo muy injusto-dijo Keita mostrando su notable enfado, no dejaría que una chica tan amable como ella saliera lastimada, el seria el que la cuidara ya que se sentía como si fuera su hermano mayor.

-Y-yo decidiré lo que es justo y lo que no, además porque la defiendes no la conoces de nada-dijo, se estaba enfadando, sobre todo por cómo había hablado de una forma muy familiar con Akane y lo peor es que no sabía el porqué de su enfado.

-Si la conozco, he estado hablando con ella y parece una muy buena persona, además su sonrisa es… espectacular-dijo ajeno a la cara de odio que le estaba dirigiendo Ranma.

-Y porqué hablas con ella no te he dado permiso, te prohíbo que te le acerques-siseó furioso de saber que ella y el ya habían intimado.

-Vaya Ranma parece como si estuvieras celoso-dijo Keita sonriendo de medio lado, quería ver la reacción de su capitán, pues se había dado cuenta de que se había puesto bastante posesivo por una chica y eso nunca antes había pasado.

-¿¡QU-QUÉ!? ¿Yo celoso? Y porque iba a-a estarlo heee…-dijo este muy nervioso, pues le había pillado desprevenido, además de que el mismo se estaba preguntando porque se estaba poniendo en ese plan protector, y porque cuando mencionaba a Akane sentía cosas en el estómago.

Keita no podía creerlo, de verdad su capitán se había puesto celoso, estaba más rojo que la camisa china que normalmente llevaba puesta.

-Lo que usted diga capitán-dijo con tono burlón-pero para su información le seguiré llevando comida y hablándola porque el viaje es muy largo y no quiero que lo pase mal, ah y… espero que no se enferme porque si no, te las verás conmigo-dijo amenazador.

-¿T-te gusta?, ¿es por eso que la defiendes?-dijo preocupado, no había pensado en como lo estaba pasando ella, la verdad es que no había hecho nada, solamente se estaba defendiendo.

-Jajajaja-rio Keita-me cae muy bien Ranma, pero no me gusta del modo en que tú piensas, yo la veo…como a una hermana pequeña, ¿la has visto?, tendrá unos 17 años, es pequeña para mí.

-Ah-dijo bastante aliviado, y seguía sin saber porque.

-Pero Ranma…ahora enserio, deberías sacarla de ahí abajo, todo apesta, su celda evidentemente no es nada cómoda, hay mucha humedad y con sus ropas probablemente enferme pronto, su salud de verdad que me preocupa, además-dijo esto último divertido-si quieres caerle bien y llegar a gustarle deberías ser más amable y sacarla de allí.

-¿¡COMO!? Y-yo n-no pretendo gustarle-dijo nerviosísimo y muy muy colorado-pero puede que tengas razón, me pensaré el sacarla-y tras esto volvió a su camarote olvidando por completo las preguntas que tenía para ella.

-¡KEITA!-volvieron a llamar-¿es que estás sordo?-dijo gritando Yuuta-tienes trabajo que hacer.

-Ya voy, ya voy-dijo-pero estaba hablando con el capitán-se excusó.

-Ya… ¿y antes?-preguntó curioso.

-Con la dulce Akane-respondió sonriendo.

-¿Quién demonios es Akane?, ¿te has vuelto loco?-dijo confundido.

-Nooo…, es la chica que peleó contigo en el barco y que ahora está en las celdas.

-Aaaahhh-dijo-la verdad es que es una bruta, no he conocido a ninguna mujer que pelee como ella, a excepción quizás de Shampoo-dijo este recordando.

-Puede, pero deberías conocerla antes de juzgarla, es una chica muy dulce y está asustada, seguro que te caerá muy bien y pronto al igual que yo la verás como a una hermanita pequeña-rio contento.

-Si tú lo dices lo intentaré-respondió confuso-y ahora…PONTE A FREGAR Y DEJA DE HACER EL BAGOOOOOO-chilló

-Vaaale, no hace falta que grites que ya te he oído antes-dijo mareado y con dolor de oídos.

Bueno-pensó-me esforzaré el doble por Akane, y tras dichos pensamientos se dedicó a fregar mientras pensaba en los divertidos momentos que iban a pasar juntos en aquel largo viaje.

Fin del capítulo 6

Ya por fin lo he terminado *Bieeeeeen*, espero que os haya gustado, si tenéis alguna queja decídmelo por favor, dejen comentarios porfis *siempre animan*

Chaooo.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos, muchísimas gracias por los reviews me animan muchísimo, siento de veras no poder subir capítulos con la frecuencia que a mí me gustaría, pero no estoy muy inspirada y no me gusta escribir tonterías, todo debe quedar perfecto (no puedo evitarlo soy algo perfeccionista ;p). Bueno ahora sin más dilación les presento el capítulo 7 *bieeen*. Que lo disfrutéis.

Capítulo 7

Pov Akane

-Está dormida-…-

-Si-…-espera se está despertando-…-

Comencé abrir lentamente mis ojos pero no vi a nadie, me incorporé pesadamente de 'la cama' en la que me encontraba pues tenía el cuerpo agarrotado y quería saber de dónde venían las vocecillas que me habían hecho volver a mi horrible realidad.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-preguntó, y para su sorpresa aparecieron de entre las sombras dos figuritas exactamente iguales.

Tenían el pelo de color castaño claro y los ojos de un marrón muy clarito, se podría decir que eran de color miel, al igual que Keita, ellos también llevaban ropajes chinos, pero a diferencia del de este, los suyos eran de color negro con los botones en rojo, aparte llevaban atada a la cintura una cinta roja y unas 'muñequeras' de igual color.

-Hola-dijeron ambos a la vez.

-¿Sois prisioneros?, ¿Estáis aquí de polizones?

-No, nosotros somos parte de la tripulación-dijeron tranquilos pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Pe-pero si sois muy… muy pequeños, sois… sois niños por el amor de Dios-dijo alarmada.

-No nos subestimes-dijo uno de ellos con una media sonrisa-somos hábiles, y no somos pequeños, ya tenemos 12 años.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó espantada-no no no no, no es posible…pero si sois críos, tenéis toda la vida por delante, que hacéis en este barco a las órdenes de este horrible pirata-preguntó Akane aún sin creérselo.

-No insultes a nuestro capitán-dijo el otro-él nos salvó de morir, nos acogió, lo hace porque…

-¡Calla! Tonto, no había que contarle nada-dijo su hermano enfadado.

-¡Déjame! Yo hago lo que quiero-le gritó el otro

-¡Tonto!

-¡Tonto tú!

-Idiota

-Estúpido

-Bueno ¡Ya bastaaaa!-gritó Akane enfadada de oír tanta estupidez-no pasa nada, no es necesario que me contéis nada, no me gustaría meteros en problemas-dijo más calmada y con una sonrisa que cautivó a los niños.

-Gr-gracias-dijeron al unísono

-Pero… puedo preguntaros… ¿Cómo os llamáis?

-Claro, yo soy Tetsuya y el Tatsuya y somos gemelos.

-Vaya… que originales fueron vuestro padres-dijo Akane con una gotita de sudor cayéndole por la frente.

-Adivina cual es nuestra función en el barco-retó Tatsuya a Akane.

-Pues…. ¿Sois los ayudantes de Keita?-dijo pensando que nadie en su sano juicio dejaría que unos críos combatieran en una batalla.

-NOOOO, como puedes pensar eso, nosotros tenemos un cargo muy importante-replico Tetsuya molesto.

-Bueno…pues… no se decídmelo vosotros-dijo rindiéndose, pues no se imaginaba nada importante para unos niños.

-Nosotros…-dijo Tatsuya

-Nos encargamos…-dijo Tetsuya

-DE DISPARAR LOS CAÑONES-dijeron al unísono emocionados.

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!-gritó asustando un poco a los niños-llevadme con vuestro capitán inmediatamente-ordenó fuera de si-esto es intolerable, quiero tener una seria charla con ese imbécil, ¿Cómo se le ocurre poneros en esa ocupación tan peligrosa?, arriesgar la vida de unos preciosos niños como vosotros ¿está loco?, Arrrggh cuando salga de aquí le voy a dar su merecido-dijo dando vueltas por su celda al igual que un león enjaulado, sin darse cuenta de la cara de asombro de Tetsuya y Tatsuya.

-Vaya… eres muy valiente queriéndote enfrentar al capitán señorita…-dijo Tatsuya

-Akane, decidme solamente Akane.

-Vale-dijeron

-Oye… y…. ¿en serio vuestro capitán es tan fuerte?-preguntó inquieta.

-Pues sí, no ha perdido nunca una batalla, ganamos siempre, es el más fuerte de todos-dijeron orgullosos-debe ser por las artes marciales, siempre está practicando.

-¿Artes marciales?, yo también las practico, es estupendo, podría tener un combate con él y pedir mi libertad a cambio-dijo muy emocionada y con los ánimos renovados.

-No-dijo Tetsuya-es imposible que ganes, él es muy bueno y además dudo mucho que acepte sacarte de aquí.

-Tengo que intentarlo-dijo triste-no puedo pasarme toda la vida encerrada solo porque el quiere, si tengo la mínima posibilidad de salir de aquí quiero aprovecharla.

-Pero…, es que además el capitán nunca pelea con mujeres-dijo Tetsuya también triste pues Akane le parecía muy bonita y buena y no le gustaba verla triste.

-Bueno… al menos hay que intentarlo, tengo una idea yo planeo como decírselo y vosotros se lo comunicáis por mí, ¿vale?

-Hecho-dijeron-volveremos mañana Akane que duermas bien-y tras esto se marcharon.

-Vaya no sabía que habíamos hablado tanto-se dijo-bueno me volveré a dormir mientras pienso como salir de aquí.

-Eh Tatsuya, no crees que Akane es muy guapa y buena-dijo Tetsuya sonrojado.

-Pues si-dijo el otro igual-me gustaría que se quedara con nosotros siempre y fuera nuestra hermana mayor, sería divertido gastarle bromas al capitán con ella.

-Si…, pero tiene razón no se puede pasar allí toda la vida y no me gusta verla triste, así que ayudarla en lo que podamos.

-Vale, vamos con Keita que ya habrá echo la cena y tengo hambre-dijo Tatsuya mientras su estómago rugía.

-¿Una carrera?

-Hecho, el último es un idiotaaa-dijo Tetsuya-YAAAAA-y salió corriendo.

-Eh eso no vale no estaba preparado-dijo y salió corriendo tras su hermano.

Pov Ranma

Pero que me está pasando, me estoy volviendo blando, no de eso ni hablar ella se quedará encerrada, es lo que se merece por matar a Kazuya, me da igual lo que diga Keita, yo soy el capitán y hago lo que me da la gana, se acabaron las confusiones, no dejaré que una mujer me controle, soy un pirata y tengo que actuar como tal.

-Aaah, que bien me sienta hacer katas, es tan relajante-se dijo Ranma mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.

Tock tock

-Adelante-dijo-hola Ryouta, ¿Qué pasa?¿algún problema?-preguntó muy serio

-Nada Ranma, es solo…. Que me sorprendes-dijo

-A que te refieres, no entiendo.

-Tú nunca dejas a nadie con vida y esta vez lo has hecho, nunca has cogido a ningún rehén y esta vez sí…no lo entiendo y me gustaría que me lo explicaras.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, ni a ti ni a nadie, pero… como somos amigos te lo explicaré-dijo Ranma tranquilo-me dio la gana.

-Ah ya, y no tendrá nada que ver esa chica… es muy bonita Ranma y tú nunca habías mostrado interés por ninguna mujer antes… no será que te gusta eh-preguntó pícaramente.

-No, pero si he de confesar que me ha llamado la atención-dijo-piénsalo, mató a Kazuya, uno de los más sanguinarios de nosotros y combatió de igual a igual con Yuuta, nuestro mejor espadachín, por no hablar que sabe artes marciales-dijo recordando la batalla.

-En eso tienes razón-reconoció Ryouta.

-Me preguntó quién la habrá enseñado artes marciales, quiero decir, claramente se ve que es japonesa, pero… parece que ha vivido siempre en España, que sepa usar la espada es más normal, son muy buenos, pudo haberla enseñado cualquiera, pero ¿artes marciales?, los españoles no tienen ni idea-dijo Ranma expresando sus dudas para ver si entre los dos conseguían desvelar el misterio.

-Sí…, la verdad es que es muy extraño… oye ahora que lo pienso… podría haberla enseñado Kuno Tatewaki no, quiero decir es japonés como nosotros y viaja mucho.

-No, ya lo he pensado y ese imbécil no podría haberlo hecho, solo sabe usar su estúpida espada y mal, además no tiene ni idea de artes marciales, no, tuvo que haber sido otro.

-Espera-dijo Ryouta emocionado-lo tengo, ella debe ser la prometida de Kuno, he oído decir que se va a casar pronto con una rica burguesa española, ella es rica, y ha vivido siempre en España, además tiene muchos sirvientes cualquiera de ellos pudo haberla enseñado, por no hablar de cómo lo llamaba ella en el barco cuando lo lanzaste hasta el palo mayor, o como se puso a luchar el cuándo normalmente se esconde.

Estas palabras hicieron que a Ranma se le revolviera el estómago y sintiera una punzada en el pecho, pero logró dominarse y con el rostro impasible le dijo a su compañero.

-Podría ser…., aunque menudo desperdicio ¿no crees?

-Sí, ella buena guerrera y valiente y el otro cobarde y estúpido jajajajaja-rio con ganas-a esto, quería preguntarte también por qué siempre dejamos Kuno con vida.

-¿Por qué? Humm eso tiene una respuesta muy simple, es muy divertido-dijo-es rico y siempre lleva buenos cargamentos, además me encanta ganarle siempre y ver la cara de idiota que se le queda, ¿no te resulta gracioso y provechoso a ti también?

-Jajajaja, tienes mucha razón Ranma-rio recordando las caras que ponía siempre que perdía.

-Respecto a lo otro… no te preocupes, dentro de unos días la interrogaré.

-¿Por qué dentro de unos días?-preguntó curioso.

-Fácil-dijo Ranma-ya viste como peleó, voy a esperar a que se calme y esté más… cooperativa.

-Aah, ya te entiendo, bueno Ranma te dejo que tengo que hacer cosas-dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

-Espera-ordenó Ranma-no hables con los hombres de esto, y menos… con Keita.

-Y eso… ¿qué ha hecho?-preguntó muy curioso.

-Se está tomando muchas confianzas con Akane, y no me gusta-dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Akane?, ¿la llamas por su nombre?-dijo sorprendido.

-Ya te dije que se tomó muchas confianzas con ella, por lo que le dijo su nombre y cuando hablé con él lo mencionó-dijo excusándose y tratando de evitar sonrojarse.

-Bueno tranquilo no le comentaré nada, y ahora si no tienes que decirme nada más me voy a hacer mis cosas-y esta vez ya sí que salió.

-Aaah, Ryoga sé que estás ahí, sal-dijo Ranma molesto por haber sido escuchado.

-Siento haber escuchado Ranma pero venía a consultarte lo mismo-dijo Ryoga entrando al camarote.

-Algo más-dijo todavía molesto.

-Sí, quería saber si querías practicar un rato conmigo, a no ser que estés demasiado cansado abuelete-dijo con sorna y con una mirada desafiante, pues sabía que su amigo nunca decía que no a los retos.

-Acepto, pero no te pierdas ni me destroces el barco como la última vez, me costó mucho repararlo P-chan-dijo burlonamente.

-No me llames así-le gritó muy enfadado.

-¿Por qué P-chan, a Ukyo la dejas?-dijo sonriendo como un crio cuando sabe que ha hecho alguna trastada.

-Eso es diferente, ella me puso el apodo porque le gustó, además… tu sabes…, ¡bueno peleemos de una vez!

-Como quieras-dijo Ranma sin cambiar la cara-salgamos no quiero destrozar el camarote.

-Bien-dijo y salieron lanzándose miradas de rencor, pues cundo combatían se consideraban enemigos y la amistad quedaba atrás.

Estuvieron combatiendo durante dos horas, encajando golpes, esquivando a cualquiera que se apareciera o a ellos mismos, siempre disfrutaban combatiendo entre ellos, era algo que les unía desde pequeños, una forma de comunicarse y decirse como se sentían, además de ser una forma en la que comprobaban que tan fuertes se habían vuelto después de cualquier batalla que hubieran hecho.

-B-bu-bueno… Ran-Ranma, no… estás mal-dijo sin aliento Ryoga.

-Tú tampoco-dijo Ranma al que siempre le costaba menos recuperarse.

-OIR RANMA, RYOGA, VENIS A COMER O NOS QUEDAMOS CON VUESTRA PARTE-gritó Yuuta que estuvo presenciando el combate un rato.

-¡Siii, ya vamos!-dijeron a la vez, pues a ninguno le gustaba quedarse sin nada que comer (sobre todo Ranma, pero eso ya lo sabemos todos ;9)

-Jajajaja, vamos que la cena se enfría-dijo Ryoga y ambos salieron salieron corriendo rumbo al 'comedor' improvisado que tenían, bueno, más bien Ranma corría mientras arrastraba de la camisa a Ryoga que quería ir en la dirección contraria.

Pov Akane

Durante unas horas estuve sopesando las posibilidades que tenía. La primera era que Kuno, junto con los demacrados hombres que quedaban hubieran podido llegar a la costa y aparte de arreglar el barco mandar un mensaje a mi familia y que estos estuvieran buscando la manera de encontrarme. La segunda opción era conseguir que el capitán aceptara combatir contra mí a cambio de mi libertad, en cuyo caso podrían suceder tres cosas; uno, que solo me dejara salir del calabozo, pero tuviera que convivir con ellos y yo tuviera que conseguir papel y pluma para mandar un mensaje y en el siguiente puerto en el que atracáramos enviar la carta; dos, en el puerto que atracáramos escapar cuando me sacaran; tres, que me dejaran tirada a mi suerte en alguna isla desierta o llena de caníbales en la cual yo tuviera que subsistir como pudiera. La tercera opción que pensé, aunque no me gustase, era que me vendieran como a una vulgar esclava y yo ya en tierra consiguiera escapar y mandar una maldita carta de socorro con mi ubicación.

Me sentía angustiada al pensar en todo aquello y solo me di cuenta que tenía agarrada la cruz de Shinnosuke cuando sentí dolor y vi que me sangraba la mano. No me había dado cuenta de cuanto lo echaba de menos, el sabría que decirme para que me sintiera mejor.

Estaba agotada de tanto pensar y empezaba a tener hambre, además tenía frio y empezaba a encontrarme mal, estaba segura que el calabozo acabaría matándome, pues era húmedo y para mejorarlo corrían brisas por algunos boquetes producto de los cañonazos durante la batalla, mis ropas no estaban tampoco en muy buenas condiciones, la falda estaba rasgada por la parte de abajo, y además estaba muy sucia, mi corsé tenía algún corte, la chaquetilla estaba sudada y mis guantes hechos jirones por lo que decidí tirarlos, tenía claro que no era nada higiénico que llevara estas ropas durante mucho tiempo pues podría enfermarme de seguir en estas condiciones. Esto me recordó comprobar el estado en el que se encontraba el saquito rojo con las cenizas de mi madre, me levanté las faldas y comprobé que seguía bien atado a mi cintura y que se encontraba en perfecto estado, volví a bajar mis faldas y me puse a pensar en viejos tiempos y en cómo demonios había llegado a esto.

Estaba tan metida en mis cavilaciones que no me di cuenta que alguien estaba ingresando en el calabozo.

-Akane-dijo Keita-te traigo tu cena espero que tengas hambre y que te guste-le dijo sonriendo.

-Keita que alegría me da verte y sí, la verdad es que tengo bastante hambre-dijo contenta de ver una cara amiga.

-Me alegra que te guste mi presencia, a mí también me gusta estar contigo, eres muy agradable, bueno come que se te enfría.

-Gracias-dijo y empezó a devorar aquel delicioso plato, esto le quitó el habré, pero no el malestar que sentía.

-Por cierto Akane, creo que hoy has conocido a nuestros gemelos, ¿qué te han parecido?-preguntó curioso.

-Son muy monos-dijo sonrojándose-me parece que son muy valientes por estar arriesgando sus vidas a tan pronta edad, pero al parecer la culpa la tiene vuestro estúpido capitán, ¿cómo se le ocurre exponer a unos niños de esa forma?, humm como me gustaría darle una buena lección.

-Jajajaja, si Akane, pero recuerda que somos piratas, además Ranma nos ha ayudado mucho y todo esto lo hacemos por varias razones, que lamentándolo mucho no te puedo contar.

-Ya ya, antes los niños tampoco me han querido decir nada, y al parecer todos queréis mucho a vuestro capitán-dijo recostándose en la pared pesadamente, pues entre el frio y el malestar, no creía aguantar bien.

-Sí la verdad es que queremos mucho a nuestro capitán… oye, estas temblando-dijo visiblemente preocupado.

-N-no no es nada, y-ya se me pasará-dijo temblando más aún.

-Aguanta te traeré una manta-dijo y salió corriendo.

-mmmmhh, me parece que tengo fiebre-se dijo- jaja, que gracia está visto que el destino me odia-y tras esto cayó desmayada en las pajas del suelo.

-Akane ya… ¡AKANE!, resiste voy por las llaves y… oh dios mio tienes fiebre, voy por agua y paños-dijo Keita muy angustiado-mira que se lo dije a Ranma, que enfermaría y que esto acabaría mal-susurró furioso mientras corria.

Keita cogió un barreño y lo llenó de agua, en esto aparecen los gemelos.

-Keita ¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué estás tan nervioso?-preguntó Tatsuya.

-Oh menos mal que estáis aquí, tenéis que ayudarme chicos, Akane está muy enferma y hay que ayudarla, Tetsuya, coge esa manta, Tatsuya busca paños limpios y bájalos a los calabozos, yo voy a llenar esto de agua y lo voy a bajar ¿me ayudareis?-preguntó ansioso.

-SÍ-respondieron al unísono y se pusieron en marcha inmediatamente.

-Ah Tetsuya, necesito que cuando bajes la manta subas de vuelta y cojas las llaves de su celda, para entrar y cuidarla.

-Hecho, voy a buscarla-y salió corriendo.

Keita bajó el barreño con agua y vio que ya estaba lista la manta y que también estaba Tatsuya con los paños en la mano mirando asustado el cuerpo de Akane que yacía en el suelo de la celda y a la que se la podía ver que respiraba con dificultad.

-Ya la tengo…-dijo Tetsuya que cuando vio a Akane se le quedó la misma cara que a su hermano.

-Muy bien-dijo mientras abría la puerta y se acercaba a Akane.

Keita la cogió en brazos y la depositó en la 'cama', la cubrió con la manta y mojó los paños fríos en el agua, tras de esto los ponía sobre la frente de esta, y así lo hizo durante un rato, luego le encargó a los gemelos que la cuidaran y que repitieran el proceso que él había estado haciendo, que el subiría a buscar algún remedio para que mejorara.

-V-vale, nosotros la cuidaremos-dijeron mientras se ponían a trabajar.

-Gracias, os la encargo-y tras esto se fue corriendo escaleras arriba.

Pov Ranma

Tenía un mal presentimiento, y fui consciente de porqué cuando vi a Keita subir corriendo las escaleras que daban a la bodega y al calabozo.

-Keita-llamó Ranma-¿qué haces subiendo y bajando tanto a las celdas?, te dije que no te acercaras a ella.

-Ranma ¡cállate!, te lo advertí y no hiciste caso, te dije que podría enfermar en esas condiciones y lo has logrado, Akane podría morirse ahora si no la tratamos, voy a pedirle algo a Makoto que es el que sabe de medicina-dijo enfadado

-¡¿Qué?! , ¿Está enferma?, y ¿qué le pasa? ¿Necesita aire? Jajaja, no te dejes engañar por…

-RANMA TIENE LA FIEBRE ALTISIMA Y ESTÁ INCONSCIENTE-gritó sin poder contenerse-eres ciego, tiene la ropa destrozada, no abriga nada, hay boquetes de la batalla, por ahí entra agua y aire, por no hablar de las humedades de la celda, ¿en serio crees que podrá estar allí?

-Ah… esto…pues ves a curarla, pero que ni se te pase por la cabeza decirme lo que tengo que hacer o lo lamentarás-dijo enfadándose también-a que esperas, ves a ayudarla YA-gritó mientras se volvía a su camarote. Aquella iba a ser una noche muuuy larga.

Fin del capítulo 7

Por fin lo he terminado ¡aleluya!, siento haberme tardado, de verdad, pero ya sabéis las musas me habían dejado de lado (capullas), además he estado en mi pueblo y allí por desgracia no hay internet *se nota que los mayores no lo usan* jajaajaajjaajaa. Bueno espero que os guste.

Hasta más ver, saludos.

PD: dejen reviews please.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos, ya estoy de vueltaaaaa, gracia por vuestros comentarios, siempre me animan mucho y me hacen esforzarme el doble.

Capítulo 8

Pov Ranma

Había decidido actuar como un verdadero pirata, es decir, como normalmente actuaba pues la reputación que tenía me la había ganado a pulso, bueno a excepción de con mi madre y Ukyo, e incluso a veces con Ryoga, al que conocía de toda la vida, con ellos actuaba... pues como actuaria una persona normal y que no atracaba y mataba gente; la verdad es que no recuerdo exactamente cuando perdí mi inocencia de niño y el buen corazón, desde que mi padre me separó de mi madre para entrenarme y que me convirtiera en un magnifico artista marcial, además de un experto en el arte de la espada mientras que él asaltaba barcos…, recuerdo que me resultaba horrible presenciar aquellas masacres, cosa que ahora me hacía gracia pues era yo el que las realizabas, creo que fue cuando mi padre me explicó las razones por las que atracaba cuando la perdí y en el momento en el que me dejó de importar presenciar cualquier atrocidad.

Pero esta noche, aún no me puedo creer que Akane se enfermara, estaba algo histérico, no podía estarme quieto, no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi camarote, en parte me sentía mal por ser el causante de que estuviera así, no entendía la razón por la cual tenía la imperiosa necesidad de conocerla y pasar tiempo con ella, era una sensación horrible y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que me dominara, tenía que controlarme frente a mis hombres, no podía mostrarme ante ellos como un blando y un sensible, como diría mi madre: "hijo, eso no es nada varonil", el acordarme de ello consiguió sacarme una sonrisa durante un momento.

Después de pensarlo mucho y de dar unas 200 vueltas por la habitación, decidí bajar a ver como se encontraba y asegurarme que se recuperaría, después volvería a mostrarme frío y la interrogaría, necesitaba saber ciertas cosas costara lo que costara.

Bajé y me encontré a Makoto preparando una especie de infusión verde, a Keita poniéndole paños húmedos en la frente y a Tetsuya y Tatsuya mojando estos y pasándoselos a Keita para que se los cambiase, me acerqué y Makoto al verme se me acercó y me habló de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

-Ranma te seré sincero, esto es serio, tiene la fiebre altísima, está instalada en un sitio con unas condiciones higiénicas pésimas y si lo unimos con el estrés que ha debido sufrir durante estos días…, la verdad es que no creo que dure mucho, creo que lo mejor sería dejarla-dijo con el rostro sombrío y muy serio.

-No no no y no, tengo que mantenerla con vida, necesito interrogarla, no sé por qué, pero necesito que la mantengas con vida, además… quien sabe, posiblemente será hija de algún noble poderoso y nos podemos hacer con un buen botín-dijo Ranma intentando no mostrar toda la desesperación que sentía en esos momentos.

-Bueno…, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano, pero no puedo garantizarte nada, esta medicina debería bajarle la fiebre, aunque no creo que funcione, todo va depender de la fuerza que tenga.

-Con eso me conformo…, de momento-dijo mirando en dirección a ella.

-Ah, otra cosa Ranma, si quieres que mejore lo mejor sería sacarla de aquí, no es el mejor lugar para que ningún enfermo se recupere de cualquier enfermedad-dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Me acerqué a Keita y le dije que se apartara de ella, cosa a la que se negó mirándome de forma desafiante y que me molestó de sobremanera, pues no podía tolerar que uno de mis hombres se negara a cumplir mis órdenes.

-Ranma por favor-dijo Tatsuya- no la mates, no… no le hagas daño, ella… ella es muy buena y…-le suplicó este temblando.

-Umf, no la voy a hacer nada, solo la voy a llevar a mi camarote para que se recupere, aún puede serme de utilidad-dijo Ranma sonriendo de medio lado-ah y… no tiembles, no es propio de un pirata.

-Vale-dijo avergonzado.

-¿De veras Ranma?-dijo Tetsuya sonriendo, había que tener en cuenta que aún era un crio.

-Me alegra que hayas recapacitado Ranma-dijo Keita-sabía que tenías buen corazón.

-¿Q-qué?-dijo Ranma algo sonrojado, no le gustaba que alguno de sus hombres pensara que no era duro, pues creía que podrían aprovecharse de él, al igual que hizo Tendo con su padre-va, déjame en paz, no lo hago por eso-dijo serio.

Me agaché para ponerme a la altura de ella y la observé durante unos segundos, respiraba agitadamente y sudaba mucho además que un rojo intenso cubría sus pálidas mejillas, debía actuar rápido si la quería con vida, así que la alcé en mis brazos al estilo nupcial mientras Keita que Keita le colocaba la manta por encima, salí corriendo por las escaleras rumbo a mi camarote y cuando llegamos la deposité suavemente sobre mi cama, tras esto la arropé bien con las mantas que había y le coloqué el paño húmedo en su sitio.

Al instante siguiente aparecieron por la puerta Makoto con la medicina, Keita con el barreño de agua y los gemelos con más paños. Dejaron los materiales en el suelo y la medicina en un lado de la mesa que se encontraba cerca de la cama.

-Salid-ordenó Ranma mirando a la nada mientras se apoyaba en su escritorio-no es necesario que os quedéis, además, no me gusta tener tanta gente en mi alcoba.

-Pero Ranma…-dijo Keita a modo de protesta.

-Keita, lo siento pero no pienso discutir contigo acerca de esto, además que seguro que estas muy cansado, vete a dormir que es tarde, y lo misma va para vosotros chicos-dijo Ranma mirando a los gemelos que no paraban de bostezar.

-Joooo-dijeron los aludidos apenados-nosotros no…. Waahh (bostezo), no tenemos sueño.

-Ja, y yo soy rey, idos a dormir, yo la vigilaré toda la noche.

-Vale-dijo Tatsuya.

-Vámonos Tatsuya , no podemos hacer más-y tras esto se fueron en silencio de la habitación, junto con Makoto que los seguía de cerca.

-Ranma yo no me voy-dijo Keita-me quedaré hasta que se recupere.

-Keita…, me parce que no me has oído, ¡FUERA DE MI HABITACIÓN!, si te digo que te vayas, te vas, si te digo que no te puedes quedar, no te quedas, y me importa una mierda lo que pienses y lo que quieras, no te puedes quedar, yo la voy a estar vigilando pues aún me puede ser de utilidad-dijo Ranma perdiendo los papeles, pues Keita se estaba tomando demasiadas libertades y estaba desobedeciendo muchas de sus órdenes.

-Ranma… es que no…, siento que tengo que…

-Que te largues-dijo-te he dicho que no me importa.

-Ella no es de tu propiedad-dijo este a modo de defensa-además es un ser humano, no un objeto, no te preocupa su bienestar.

-Veo que sigues sin entender nada-dijo enfadado y con una voz muy siniestra-todo y repito TODO lo que hay en este barco es de mi propiedad, si capturo a alguien es MIO ¿lo entiendes?, yo hago lo que me plazca con quien me plazca, no tolero que nadie, ¿entiendes?, NADIE me dé órdenes y tampoco permito que nadie me desobedezca, así que si te digo que te largues, lo haces de una jodida vez, porque si no te va a ir muy mal conmigo, y ya sé que nos conocemos desde hace mucho Keita, pero estos días vas a tu bola y te estas tomando muchas confianzas y eso es algo que no me gusta, así que ya estas parando o haré que desees no haberme conocido-finalizó mirándolo como miraba a todos sus enemigos, con una mirada corgada de odio y rencor.

Keita estaba asustado, estaban a oscuras y solo podía ver dos franjas azuladas muy amenazadoras, jamás había visto a su capitán así.

-Dime Keita, ¿lo has entendido?, ¿vas a salir de mi habitación y vas a hacer lo que te he dicho?, créeme cuando te digo que no quiero hacerte daño Keita, pero me lo estás poniendo difícil, que… ¿qué me respondes?-dijo sonriendo burlonamente, aunque sus ojos mostraban lo contrario, estos estaban serios.

-De acuerdo Ranma tu ganas, no es necesario que te pongas así... yo solo…

-¿Te gusta no?-dijo Ranma mirando a Akane-porque no me creo eso de: 'la considero mi hermana pequeña', ha habido muchas mujeres más jóvenes que tú que han estado en situaciones similares y tú no has movido un dedo, te has mantenido frio y distante, como le corresponde a un pirata, y con ella eres completamente diferente, te comportas como todo un caballero-dijo esto último con repulsión-a mí no me engañas Keita así que ahórrate el discurso, que de poco te va servir, y ahora fuera de mi vista.

-Como usted ordene 'mi capitán'-dijo con algo de burla, y salió de la habitación mirando a Ranma con odio.

-Por fin-dijo para sí, cerró la puerta con llave y después se arrodilló al lado de la cama y se puso a cambiarle el paño, luego, se sentó a un lado de la cama, incorporó delicadamente a Akane y la apoyó contra sí, tras esto cogió la medicina que Makoto había preparado y se la intentó hacer beber, pero para su desgracia ella no estaba por la labor de ponerle las cosas fáciles, pensó un momento y se le ocurrió taparle la nariz para que se lo tragara; al principio se resistió un poco pero después consiguió que lo bebiera todo sin problema alguno, lo que le causó una enorme sensación de triunfo.

Durante unas cuatro horas estuvo cambiando paños muy deprisa, pues estos se calentaban enseguida con las altas temperaturas que emanaban del cuerpo de Akane, pasadas estas, pudo ver que la medicina empezaba a hacerle efecto, pues ya no respiraba de forma entrecortada ni sudaba como antes, aún continuaba con fiebre, pero Ranma se esforzaba en que esta bajara y procuraba que Akane estuviera cómoda y sin molestias.

Estaba comenzando a clarear, aunque aún era muy temprano, Ranma se había pasado toda la noche despierto, velando que a Akane no le subiera la fiebre y haciendo lo posible por que se recuperase; aún tenía que hacerle algunas preguntas y averiguar qué era lo que le hacía tener aquella necesidad de estar con ella y conocerla a fondo. Pasaron unas horas más sin cambios notables, el seguía cambiando paños, pero de forma mucho menos frecuente y ella seguía durmiendo plácidamente, al parecer Makoto se había equivocado, ya lo había notado, pero esto se lo confirmaba, esta muchacha era realmente fuerte, se había recuperado rápidamente contra todo pronóstico.

-Aaarrrff, por fin puedo relajarme-se dijo-parece que me vas a dejar dormir un rato.

Iba a acostarme en el suelo sobre unas mantas que había colocado por la noche cuando Akane se movió, me levanté y me acerqué sigilosamente a ella me arrodillé a su lado y vi que ponía una mueca de disgusto, me apresuré a cambiarle el paño y la volví a recostar correctamente para que estuviera más cómoda, pero para mi desgracia seguía con esa mueca de disgusto, comprobé la fiebre y vi que ya le había bajado, por lo que le quité el paño, la arropé lo mejor que pude pues hacía fresco ya que era temprano, y ni aun así cambiaba la cara, me estaba poniendo nervioso pues me temía que tuviera otro tipo de enfermedad que no pudiera curarle.

-Oye-dijo Ranma-¿qué te pasa ahora?, ¿qué problema tienes?-le preguntó éste pensando que así conseguiría averiguar que le pasaba.

-Mmmhhfff-murmuró Akane con molestia-nnmmff.

Estará teniendo una pesadilla me dije, aún tenía que descansar pues no se había recuperado del todo; estaba pensando en volverme a tumbar y dormir un poco cuando sentí que se me paraba el corazón, ella estaba llorando, era una visión increíblemente hermosa y al mismo tiempo desgarradora, me parecía estar viendo a un ángel llorar.

Me acerqué un poco más a la cama, pensando que se había despertado, pero no era así, seguía completamente dormida, estaba llorando en sueños.

-…ma-dijo Akane.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Ranma, no se podía creer que estuviese hablando en sueños.

-Pa…d…re-dijo Akane todavía llorando-n…no, p...por favor-suplicó entre sollozos.

Ranma estaba estático, aquella muchacha estaba llorando por sus padres, bien podía ser que pensara que les estaba ocurriendo algo malo en este preciso instante por culpa de la pesadilla, o bien que les echara en falta, estando como estuvo en la noche era normal que ella necesitara a su familia cerca.

-Eh, tu familia no está aquí, así que deja de llorar que no van a venir-dijo Ranma mirando en dirección contraria, pues seguía sin poder verla llorar, y cada vez que lo hacía tenía la necesidad de abrazarla fuerte y calmar su dolor.

Iba a irme definitivamente porque por mucho que la hablara ella no cesaba su llanto y de llamar a sus padres, pero de repente su rostro cambió drásticamente; dejó de llorar, aunque aún quedaban restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas, y al instante apareció una bellísima sonrisa, más bella que la que mostró en el mercado donde la vi por primera vez, creo que se me quedó cara de idiota al verla, mentalmente agradecía a todos los dioses que no estuviera presente Keita, pues se estaría burlando de mí y eso no sería bueno.

-Sh…-dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Sh…?-preguntó Ranma.

-¡Shinnosuke!-dijo con alegría y ensanchando su sonrisa si es que se podía ensanchar más de lo que ya estaba.

Esa palabra, más bien ese nombre hizo que el corazón me dejara de latir, que me dieran náuseas y unas horribles ganas de matar a aquel que tuviera dicho nombre; como se atrevía a pronunciar el nombre de otro hombre cuando estaba con él; como se atrevía a pronunciar ese odioso nombre cuando estaba en SU cama; bien era cierto que no eran nada, en todo caso secuestrador y secuestrada, pero…

¿Por qué rayos se sentía así?, ¿por qué mierda sentía celos de ese nombre?

-Shinnosuke…-repitió Akane sin ser consciente del aura asesina que desprendía el capitán del barco cada vez que la oía pronunciar esa palabra.

-Calla-ordenó Ranma desesperado.

-Mmmff…jajaja-rió Akane-Shinnosuke-y después se quedó tranquila, no volvió a decir nada, pero siguió durmiendo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Decidí salir a despejarme un poco, que me diera el aire en la cara, cerré la puerta con llave pues no quería que nadie (especialmente Keita) entrara en mi alcoba cuando yo no estaba presente, me dirigí a proa y me puse a hacer unas katas imaginando que mi adversario era el tal Shinnosuke, no tenía ni idea de cómo era pero no me importaba, mi mente se encargaba de crear al supuesto muchacho; durante una hora estuve peleándome y ganando al Shinnosuke que mi mente había creado para mí, desde luego me sentía muchísimo más relajado.

Debían ser las siete de la mañana ya que varios de mis hombres ya se encontraban en cubierta, algunos desayunando, otros limpiando algunos jugando a las cartas…

Estaba agotado y sin ganas de hacer nada a excepción de dormir durante horas, así que volví a mi camarote y me tumbé sobre las mantas del suelo y poco a poco el sueño me fue venciendo y me quedé dormido, pues una de mis cualidades era que podía dormir en cualquier parte.

Pov Akane

Me sentía bastante débil, no recordaba casi nada de lo que había pasado anoche, si es que no había dormido más tiempo, tenía el vago recuerdo de estar hablando con Keita y después creo que me desmallé.

Me empecé a desperezar y me di cuenta de que no me encontraba en los calabozos, estaba en una amplia habitación, tumbada en una cama algo mullida y bien arropada con dos mantas verdes, eché un rápido vistazo a la habitación y vi un gran ventanal en la parte trasera, una mesilla al lado izquierdo de la cama, según mi perspectiva, había un escritorio, con una lámpara de aceite sobre él, además de muchos papeles y lo que parecían mapas con coordenadas, tenía una enorme silla al lado, todo esto estaba muy cerca del gran ventanal, también pude ver una pequeña estantería con algunos libros y un pequeño armario abierto en el que había un montón de ropa desordenada.

Aún me sentía mal y cansada por lo que no me apetecía pensar, además me encontraba muy a gusto en aquel lugar estaba caliente y cómoda no como en aquel calabozo sucio y húmedo, decidí dormir un poco más ya que vi que aún era temprano y aprovecharme de la situación, ya pensaría más tarde que hacer.

Pov Ranma

Me desperté al oír movimiento a mi lado, así que miré de reojo fingiendo estar dormido, y la vi a ella, medio despierta, estaba sentada y observando la habitación, parecía recuperada, pero aún se le notaba que no estaba en las mejores condiciones, al instante caí en la cuenta de algo, ¿y si se ponía a gritar al verme?, pero eso no llegó a ocurrir porque al parecer estaba tan cansada que decidió volverse a dormir y no mirar al suelo, sentí alivio y a la vez decepción, espera ¿decepción?, pero que me pasaba, esta muchacha verdaderamente me estaba trastornado, debía preguntarle lo antes posible lo que me interesaba y también deshacerme de ella cuanto antes, porque si no estoy seguro de que acabaría enloqueciendo y no era lo que más me convenía, no cuando estaba cerca de alcanzar mi preciado objetivo.

Decidí seguir el ejemplo de ella y dormir un poco más, después me levantaría y decidiría por fin cómo hacer para que respondiera a mis preguntas sin oponer resistencia y que todo me resultara más fácil.

Horas después me levanté mucho más recuperado, después de haberme pasado la noche en vela me merecía esas horas de sueño; cogí mi silla y la puse al lado de la cama, me senté con un brazo apoyado en uno de los reposabrazos y con una pierna sobre el otro y me quedé mirándola, esperando a que despertara.

Pov Akane

Me dispuse a abrir los ojos pues me encontraba en perfectas condiciones, aún sentía algo de malestar, pero apenas lo notaba. Me incorporé y me dispuse a levantarme cuando una voz me frenó.

-¿Ya despertaste?-dijo Ranma burlón al ver la cara de Akane cuando le miró.

-Sí-fue el monosílabo que utilizó para responder a la pregunta del pirata.

No esperaba encontrarme a nadie, tenía la esperanza de poder coger algo de papel del escritorio, escribir mi carta de auxilio e intentar escapar del barco lo antes posible; esperaba también poder fastidiarles de alguna manera, pues me habían secuestrado y encima había estado a punto de morir por su culpa.

Pero aquel pirata, más concretamente el capitán por lo que tenía entendido, arruinó todas mis esperanzas de huida; pude apreciar que no vestía ropajes europeos como la última vez, sino que eran asiáticos, para ser más exactos chinos; llevaba una camisa roja con botones en la parte central de color dorado, los pantalones eran de color azul oscuro y que se cerraba al final de la pierna, más concretamente al tobillo y para finalizar su vestimenta como cazado llevaba unas zapatillas de color negro chinas (vamos la típica ropa que suele llevar, pero imaginarla más antigua ;9).

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-preguntó Akane mirándolo desconfiada.

-Pues porque te pusiste enferma y aún te necesito con vida

-¿Solo por eso?, ¿y para que me necesita?-preguntó asombrada.

-No me trates de usted, no estas ante la nobleza-dijo Ranma con burla-respondiendo a tus preguntas, para la primera la respuesta es sí, para la segunda la respuesta es que necesito que me respondas a unas cuantas preguntas, además de que me puedes servir para otras cosas, pero no vayas a pensar cosas que no son.

-Eres un maldito, no voy a responder a ni una sola de tus preguntas, me has tenido bajo unas condiciones pésimas, y por culpa de ello casi muero, además que yo no te hice nada, fuiste tú el que me secuestró, ¿de veras crees que voy a contarte algo?-dijo completamente indignada y mirándolo desafiante.

-¿Cómo?-dijo asombrado, pues no acababa de creerse lo que esa muchacha le acababa de decir.

-Lo que has oído, no responderé ninguna de tus preguntas.

-Esa no es forma de tratar a la persona que ha estado velando por ti toda la noche y parte de la mañana-dijo Ranma colocándose bien y mirándola fijamente-además que aquí se hace lo que yo ordeno.

-Pues ya te puedes ir olvidando-dijo-además, yo no ayudo tampoco a irresponsables que meten a niños en un barco para piratear y poner en riesgo sus vidas…, espera, ¿has dicho que me has cuidado toda noche?

-Sí, y para tu información, no te conviene hablar de temas que no incumben.

-Pero, yo creí que Keita fue…, cuando perdí el conocimiento fue Keita el que iba a ayudarme-dijo sorprendida.

-Ya, el ayudó sí, pero fui yo el que se quedó a vigilarte, pues como verás estás en MI camarote y en MI cama-dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ah, pues gracias, era lo menos que podías hacer-dijo con enojo, no le gustaba la idea de haber sido vigilada por esos ojos azul grisáceos como el océano que parecían atravesarla con la mirada.

-Qué era lo menos que podía hacer-dijo él repitiendo sus palabras-creo que la fiebre ha hecho que te vuelvas estúpida, ahora estas en mi barco y bajo mis órdenes, y para tu información no era lo menos que podía hacer, lo he hecho porque como he dicho antes, aún tengo que hacerte unas preguntas, que me responderás por las buenas o por las malas, luego puedes volverte a enfermar o lo que quieras, a mí me da igual-dijo con una sonrisa torcida-así que…¿qué es lo que decides?

-¡Te odio!-gritó enfadadísima, ese pirata la estaba tratando como basura y eso era algo que no podía tolerar.

-Suelen decírmelo-dijo el sonriendo de oreja a oreja-pero aún no has respondido a mi pregunta.

No daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, ese pirata me las iba a pagar, primero me secuestraba, casi moría por culpa de su idiotez, creía que por cuidarme durante la noche le iba a perdonar y encima me venía con exigencias diciendo que respondiera a todo lo que él me quisiera preguntar, pues lo llevaba claro, Akane Tendo no se dejaba vencer tan fácil mente.

Mi mente empezó a procesar toda clase de información que pudiera servirme en mi plan de huida y entonces lo vi claro, tenía que hacer lo que pensé cuando estaba en los calabozos y lo que le dije a los gemelos, un combate contra el capitán, si vencía tendría que dejarme libre o por lo menos no volver a encerrarme, además de que no tendría que responder a sus preguntas, y aunque me preguntase no respondería la verdad, tendría posibilidades de mandar mi carta se socorro y todo volvería a la normalidad en cuanto me rescataran, era perfecto, al menos en mi mente.

-Sigo esperando-dijo molesto.

-Quiero un combate-dijo mirando a la nada.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Ranma aún sin entender.

-Lo que has oído pirata, quiero que combatas contra mí-dijo esta vez mirándole a los ojos de forma retadora y dejando a Ranma con cara de no creer lo que oía.

Fin del capítulo 8

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, sé que le prometí a algunas personas que lo subiría ayer, el día treinta, y lo siento de veras, pero me llevaron a un montón de sitios y me alejaron de mi ordenador por lo que no pude subir nada.

Dejen comentarios (soy adicta a ellos ;3)

Nos leemos!


End file.
